Stone Statues in the Courtyard, Coming To Life
Optimus Prime witnesses a transformation of a man's pet dog to stone with a flick off the White Witch's wand. Optimus Prime: Welcome, Gandalf. Gandalf: Mayor? Mater: Mayor! Optimus Prime: Welcome to Narnialand! Gandalf: So... Minion 1: Wow. Gandalf: This is the place. Optimus Prime: A wand? It says here, "Do not use this at home." A dog is peeing on Optimus Prime, and he uses the wand to turn the dog and the urine to stone. Man: My pet dog!! Optimus Prime: Oops!! Who did that? Aslan: No-body knows. Follow me. Bring the dog's statue into the White Witch's courtyard. As they bring the peeing-dog-turned-to-stone-statue into the courtyard. Optimus Prime: There. Wha--? (sees statues everywhere) Oh no...! Gandalf: What's wrong?! Lightning McQueen: What happened? Optimus Prime: You see, there is a rhinoceros turned to stone while marking territory, and there was a rabbit turned to stone while running, and there was a bull turned to stone while charging, and there was a kangaroo turned to stone while fighting and attacking, and there was a raccoon turned to stone on a tree of the White Witch's, there was a giant turned to stone attacking, there was a bear turned to stone raising its arm, etc.! Sailor Moon: What do you mean? Optimus Prime: There were giant insects turned to stone everywhere. You see? There was a cheetah turned to stone mid-run, too! There were centaurs, badgers, beavers, all turned to stone! Sailor Moon: Ahhh! You are not lying?! Optimus Prime: A minotaur turned to stone. Its tongue raised to resemble the "L" sound. Aslan: If only I got my breath power back from that wretched Hades... Optimus Prime: (using his statue-talking spell) Saturnes Saturnos Armos! Stonus Status! (brings speech back to the statues) Minotaur Soldier Statue: --ook! The--! Who are you? Mouse Statue: You are Optimus Prime? Squirrel Statue: The legendary hero of the theme park of Narnialand? Optimus Prime: Yes. Rabbit Statue: And you must be... Gandalf: Gandalf, yes. Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. Raccoon Statue: You are Sailor Moon out of the legendary book I read! Minotaur Soldier Statue: Enough, my friends, whenever we spoke, we shook like an earthquake shook us. It would have smashed us! Sam Witwicky: The Boxing Kangaroo? Where is he? Kangaroo Statue: Over here! Sam Witwicky: You are in mid-kick when you turned to stone. Kangaroo Statue: I know. You are... Sam Witwicky: Sam Witwicky, sir. Rhinoceros Statue: A tow truck? I always wanted one on Father Christmas' days! Mater, is it? Mater: Yep, that's my name! Gulliver: Well? Percy Jackson could make it here. Percy Jackson: I already am. Elephant Statue: Well, I was turned to stone trumpeting. Are you Percy Jackson? Percy Jackson: Yes I am. Fox Statue: Remember, it is always there. Bear Statue: Gulliver, is it? Yep, you sure to make a statue out of a panda eating bamboo! Panda Statue: Gulliver... Gulliver: Well, a panda statue of stone might do... Mater: What has Jean Valjean done? Jean Valjean: I befriend you, little dog. Dog Statue: W-w-wh-wh-what happened? Did I speak? Who are you? Minotaur Soldier Statue: We are all turned to stone by and because of the White Witch. Jean Valjean: I'm Jean Valjean. Minotaur Soldier Statue: Well... I'm a Minotaurian from the Minotauria Tribe. Optimus Prime: Minotaurian?! Minotaur Soldier Statue: We had boasted that the White Witch's wand was called... Both: The Medusa's Stare. All Narnian Statues: The Medusa's Stare? Optimus Prime: Yes, named after the stare that turned people into stone statues. Snake Statue: Wanna play chess?! Minotaur Soldier Statue: Yes, with Narnian Statues. Later... as more heroes and many villains come... Kumamon: Cool. Shoutmon: This is great. Evil Dragon Statue: Me to A7! Minotaur Soldier Statue: Me to A7! The Minotaur-turned-statue orders the heroes to fight the evil-dragon-turned-statue. The evil dragon statue falls into the pit of acid, where he will melt. Minotaur Soldier Statue: VICTORIOUS!!! Megatron: D'oh! Jafar: Drat! Cruella DeVil: Horrid. I'd better wish to turn the dalmations to stone. Megatron: NONSENSE! Ultron: No! KOMPLEX: This can not be... The dragon we petrified mistakenly... Defeated?! Isaac: Yes! Give me a five, man! Weyardians win! Moose Statue: Great fun! Vanquishing evil! Deer Statue: Very well. Heroes and statues move to the White Witch's throne room. White Witch: Give me back my wand. Optimus Prime gives back the White Witch's wand. Tiger Statue: Hurry! Wolf Statue: You must not give up! Griffon Statue: Come on... Shark Statue in castle moat: You must not turn to stone! Optimus Prime: Yes. (gives back the witch's wand.) White Witch: Leave Narnialand! Optimus Prime and the rest of the heroes: Yes. Optimus Prime did not notice there was a frog turned to stone while flicking its tongue on an insect, which has also turned to stone. The tongue of the frog was also stone, not sticky, and so was a chameleon-turned-statue trying to catch his prey of flies. Frog and Chameleon Statues: Are you leaving Narnialand? Optimus Prime: Yes, for we are the Immaculate Conceptions within us. Thank you. The heroes leave Narnialand Theme Park. The end. Category:Narnia Category:Middle-Earth Category:Weyard Category:Cybertron Category:Radiator Springs Category:Lilliput Category:Olympus Category:Agrabah Category:Aniverse